


Anticipation

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "April Fool's Day."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "April Fool's Day."

Hotch disliked April 1st. The team never pranked _him_ – assuming that he wouldn't stand for it or that he'd beat them at it – but he was still affected by their shenanigans. He hoped this year, there wouldn't be _too_ much chaos.

So far, there wasn't; no mischief, no cries of surprise or promises of revenge. It was far too quiet. The wait was making him increasingly tense and ill-tempered.

"What's got Hotch so wound-up?" Morgan asked.

"No idea," Emily shrugged. "You'd think he'd be happy about that 'professional decorum' memo Strauss sent out."

"About that..."

"For the last time, _no_."


End file.
